<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Mr. President by YoyoLasagna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138062">Yes, Mr. President</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLasagna/pseuds/YoyoLasagna'>YoyoLasagna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, fundy - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom, l'manberg - Fandom, manberg - Fandom, quackity - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLasagna/pseuds/YoyoLasagna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is set during the Manberg era/jschlatt's reign, before the festival<br/>Badboyhalo leads a rebellion against Schlatt- as Quackity and Dream watch a war unfold, new secrets about Schlatt, Pogtopia and the entire Dream SMP are revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Mr. President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was sweating nervously as he read Schlatt's plan to "completely destroy pogtopia". He did not ask for a dictatorship when he pooled his votes with Schlatt. But Schlatt was willing to do anything to achieve his own personal goals. And that was mainly killing his old friends Wilbur and Tommy. Quackity was surprised that Tubbo and Fundy were nodding happily while reading the books. Fundy was Wilbur's son, and Tubbo was Tommy's best friend and adopted brother. Why were they so willing to betray their friends?<br/>
Everyone's gone insane....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>